dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiohshin
The , also known as the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, are gods who watch over the Living World and the Other World. The Kaioshin also create life to maintain balance in the universe. Overview The Kaioshin are born from golden fruits on the World Tree on Planet World Core, but it is rare.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, 2009 Another way to become a Kaioshin is to be appointed by a Kaioshin to fulfill the position. Zamasu was the North Kaio of the Tenth Universe and was chosen by Gowasu to become the Kaioshin of the Tenth Universe after him. Zamasu was briefly a Kaioshin when Gowasu promoted him after giving one of his Potara, so they could use the Time Ring.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 55''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 17 As Gods of Creation, the Kaioshin create impetuses for planets to be born and divides impetuses to create more life. The main role for the Kaioshin is to watch over the life-forms and the four Kaio help the Kaioshin also because of the numerous amount of life. If they feel as if the universe will crumble, they will intervene but normally would not get involved.Chozenshu 1, 2013 The Kaioshin work in shifts, but if one dies because of an accident, the currently-inactive Kaioshin would grow in the Kaioshin Realm like a plant. If there are not any accidents, the lifespan of a Kaioshin is about 75,000 years.Saikyo Jump June 2014 Issue The Kaioshin and the Gods of Destruction do not get along well, but once every millennium, the Kaioshin and Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. In a meeting, the God of Destruction Beerus sealed the Old Kaioshin in the Z Sword because the gods were disputing over some trifling thing. Beerus did not destroy the Kaioshin Realm because it would have been improper. In the Seventh Universe, the Kaioshin were attacked by Majin Boo and his master Bibbidi. Majin Boo killed the North Kaioshin and the West Kaioshin before absorbing the South Kaioshin and the Grand Kaioshin. The East Kaioshin was spared because the Grand Kaioshin's gentle nature allowed Boo to not attack the East Kaioshin. Later, the East Kaioshin defeated Bibbidi and Majin Boo was sealed away in a ball and was left inside the Earth so the East Kaioshin did not any longer fear of the terror of Majin Boo. If a Kaioshin perishes in the Kaioshin Realm, they will not vanish to the Devil Realm but will wake up with a halo. After the Majin Boo absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo and Gohan was getting overwhelmed, the Old Kaioshin gave Goku his life so he could help. After he gave Goku his life, he got up but appeared with a halo. However, when Gowasu died by Goku Black in the Kaioshin Realm of the Tenth Universe, his body vanished.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 61 The Kaioshin and Gods of Destruction are connected to each other, meaning if the all Kaioshin perish of a particular universe, the God of Destruction will also perish because it would upset the balance of the universe.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 In Trunks's future, after attaining Kaioshin status after killing Gowasu and took his Potara, Black and Zamasu killed the Kaioshin of all universes, leading to the deaths of the Gods of Destruction, so Black had authority over the universes.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Zamasu of Trunks's future was also given one of Black's Potara, so he also achieved Kaioshin status. Known Kaioshin *Shin *Old Kaioshin *Kibitoshin (formerly) *South Kaioshin *Grand Kaioshin *North Kaioshin *West Kaioshin *Chronoa *Sixth Universe Kaioshin *Gowasu *Future Gowasu (formerly) *Rou *Kai Trivia References Category:Occupations